Ultra Soldiers
Ultra Soldiers (species) History http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=1Edit Transhuman history records the birth of the first Super Soldiers in the late 2020's, and the Super Soldier being a critical component to the Transhuman victory in the Eugenics Wars (2046-2048). The first use of Super Soldiers was the beginning conflicts between Sapiens and Novi in 2046. By 2048 the Super Soldier was fully realized and laid the foundation for the Ultra Soldier. The Super Soldier was "perfected" by 2100, becoming the Ultra Soldier. Ultra Soldiers are the ultimate multi-environmental combat/survivalist. They conduct all human combat missions, as well as participate in most off world exploration.The Ultra Soldier is a veritable killing machine, bred to kill the enemies of Humanity. Every aspect of their physiology is focused on combat survival, adaptability and the ability for independent function. Ultra Soldiers are designed to be able to function in almost any environment and not to rely on external tools. Of all Transhuman's the Ultra Soldiers role in society is the most defined. The Central Novi Government raise all Ultra Soldiers and Citizens do not have the option to raise a US infant. Note, all US are male, the decision to exclude females from service was, at first somewhat controversial but eventually proven to be sensible. This stance was based on practicality rather then any antiquated sexist philosophy. When not at war the US conduct off-world exploration. They are almost always the first Transhuman's to set foot on new worlds (as they are the most suited to such endeavors). They explore, scout and work to establish new colonies. Ultra Soldiers also conduct almost all of the 'dangerous' work, such as asteroid mining, throughout Human controlled space. Some specialized US units also act as PeaceKeepers (enforcing Transhuman law and maintaining the peace), serving in that capacity on Earth and in all Human Colonies. PeaceKeeper Moral Imperative modification, all PeaceKeepers have a modified moral imperative, they can only Kill in self defense (themselves or a third party), unlike regular US. Intelligence http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=2Edit As Novus (average adult IQ of 300), with the exception of an additional Encephalon which is a dedicated Tactical Computer. All Ultra Soldiers have increased aggression and an exceedingly strong will to survive. To prevent loss of control at inappropriate times all are conditioned (mental conditioning instilled from birth, a "code of conduct", as well as emotion suppression techniques) as well as with a "Moral Imperative" built into their Encephalons (the Tactical Computer's base code, it is not re-programmable and a part of the Tactical Computers basic architecture, the system is designed to prevent tampering and if tampering is detected by the system will instruct the Host to resist by any means. The only way to remove this imperative is to remove the entire tactical computer, something that can be done if required. No US has ever been able to override any of these imperatives, and Central Command would issue a general termination order (one of the few things that would prompt such an order) on any US that was found to be able to (or had previously overridden) any one of these imperatives. Moral Imperative http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=3Edit * Defend humanity from all threats, both internal and external, to the death. * Fight for life, to your last breath. Stay alive so you can continue to protect and defend Humanity. * Never give into emotion while on duty. * Respect life and sentience/sapience in all its various forms. * Courage, honor, and enterprise in obedience to your Commander's (Commander-in-chief first and foremost, but all Ultra Soldier Commanders and Officers are to be obeyed) * Personal honor in battle above all. * Any who raise arms against you is the enemy. You have a duty to kill the enemy. * You are required to defend all those who do not raise arms against you. You must honor a genuine surrender. Data Jack/Soft Link Port's http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=4Edit rather than utilizing the wireless network (via the Synaptic transceiver) the US has a Data Jack port built into the Brain Case (mounted behind both ear lobes) that allows direct connection to compatible devices (via a Ultra High Speed Quantum data lead). The Data Jack Ports also doubles as a Soft Link port, accepting data chips. Tactical Encephalon This dedicated encephalon is designed to keep track of all relevant combat data. It is also programmed with a database that contains all the tactical information of every tactician, military man and battle in history that was available at the time. All the hosts perceptive abilities are routed through the Tac-Comp, providing the Tac-Comp with real time data to work with. The Tac-Comp also automatically networks (via the hosts synaptic transceiver) with Central Command in real time.The Tac-Comp facilitates the coordinated action of US, as well as individual success on the battlefield. Emotion Suppression http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=5Edit Due to their superior mental discipline all US are capable of compartmentalising their thought processes and suppressing their emotions as required. They sacrifice emotion for the superior consciousness of object thought. US do not allow themselves to express fear, anger or other emotions while on duty. They are capable of such emotions, it's just that they do not allow emotion to rule over them. If a Ultra Soldier needs to express or purge unwanted emotion he/she will often use full immersion VR (FIVR) to do so. Sleep With the changes to the Ultra Soldier brain (enlarged Reticular Formation) sleep is no longer necessary, now US meditate for brief periods rather than sleep for 8-10 hours a night. Like dolphins a US can shut down portions of their brains, while maintaining limited awareness and being able to function to a certain extent. US need only enter this "meditative" state for 2 hours every 24 hours. US are also capable of going for extended periods of time , with little to no reduction in functionality, with no meditation. From experience a US can function at 98% efficiency for 120 hours (5 days) before requiring mediation. It has been found that if a US does forgo meditation for an extended period of time (up to 120 hours) they will require a minimum of 6 hours of mediation to get back to 100%. Once any US exceeds 120 hour without meditation they begin to suffer increasing amounts of mental and physical damage. Strength http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=6Edit Strength, reflexes and endurance are further enhanced above Novus. Ultra Soldiers (US from now on) can Standing lift 820 kg Bench press 1000 kg Snatch 500 kg Clean Jerk 550kg run at an average speed of 100km/hr, and the maximum speed recorded is 126km/hr. They can jog at 20km/hr for hours at a time. US endurance has been further enhanced and now far beyond Novi. US have enhanced Muscle Augmentation (with a similar muscle count to Novus but with further enhancement, all muscles and ligaments are reinforced with bio synthetic Gortex), Boosted Reflexes (a one time electro-chemical treatment that greatly enhances their reflexes) and Synaptic Acceleration (upgrades to the spinal cord and main nerve trunks boosting nervous signal speed). All muscle cells also have an increased concentration of Myoglobin (oxygen carrying pigment) which provides increased reserves of oxygen in the US system, in turn allowing them to hold there breath for extended periods. case of muscle injury and the subsequent pollution of myoglobin into the blood supply, blood filters rid the blood stream of the myoglobin Skeleton http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=7Edit All Ultra Soldiers have the same base enhanced skeletal structure as Novus,with further bones added to critical areas for extra protection. Twelve new ribs were added (reinforced rib cage), 6 ribs are added to each side. The reinforced rib cage reduces the of damage to those internal organs that are located beneath the rib cage. A reinforced spinal cage was also added (enhanced version of the Novus), by using flexible reinforced nanite string carbon bucky ball structure that protects the spinal cord, enhanced articulation, and bone lacing. The US receives enhanced articulation, which includes joint resurfacing coating, re-lubrication, and tendon /ligament augmentation. The results are a muscle and joint system of extreme fluidity. Enhanced Brain-casehttp://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=8Edit The US has a completely rebuilt skull/brain case and it isolates the brain and brainstem from the rest of the body. This makes the entire brain case (and the the brain it contains) an independent system. The Braincase is capable of surviving for extended periods in harsh conditions without support from the rest of the body. This has many advantages, the primary one being, in case of catastrophic body damage or failure, the Brain-Case can simply be transferred to another suitable body (cloned from the host's own DNA or android or Paragon). The Braincase has had a slight size increase over Sapiens.(2000cc). Skull is reinforced catom/nanite string carbon buckyball formed into layers (10mm thick). Brain immersed in a special protein and glucose solution (helps the brain resist freezing). The Brain-Case houses a complete micro life-support system designed for the brain, which consists of temp. regulation unit, nanite factory, micro replicator, Biological based LENR (low energy nuclear reactor) fusion reactor. (brain case can operate for 900 hours with on-board fuel supply). The brainstem to spinal interface socket is capable of supplying nutrients and draining waste from the Brain-Case in a secured fashion and thus can be disconnected as required. The LENR reactor is a biologically-grown deuterium fusion reactor and is formed in the Brain-Case. This small generator powers the entire Brain-Case in case of separation from the body. Masking http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=9Edit This one time chemical treatment masks the US bodies life signs, electrical and thermal/IR signatures. Most active sensors have a hard time registering any US with in their detectable range. Internal Organ Enhancements http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=10Edit all internal organs have been either replaced with perfected bio-synthetic or cybernetic organs. Both the circulatory system and digestive system have been completely redesigned and improved. The entire system has redundancy built in allowing the US to sustain damage while on the battlefield and still function. Lung Enhancement http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=11Edit Both lungs have been enhanced for tidal volume and increased efficiency of gas exchange. Further modifications allow the lungs to process almost any type of gaseous atmosphere, as well as the ability to liquid breathe. To facilitate breathing different mediums the diaphragm has been augmented (as muscle augmentation) allowing the host to easily breathe any type of atmosphere (helps cope with various pressure differences as well) Tracheal Filter http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=12Edit Specialised traps and filters are built into the throat. These filters have been optimised for both gaseous and liquid atmosphere's, and all inward breath is filtered. Smoke, pollen, dust and so on are easily filtered and expelled on the outgoing breathe. US can hold their breath for 24 minutes while maintaining near maximum levels of exertion (lung enhancements and increased myoglobin in the muscles). At rest a US can hold their breath for 48 minutes. Nephritic Screen (enhanced kidney) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=13Edit Bio-synthetic enhanced kidney. Replacement kidney has been redesigned to enable a far more efficient cycle of filtration and reclamation. Finer discrimination in the removal of waste products and reclamation of useful materials extends a greater level of well being to the recipient. Toxin Extractor (enhanced liver) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=14Edit Bio-synthetic enhanced liver. Replacement liver redesigned to enhance liver function, includes a specialised toxin extractor (nanite based chemical analysing filter/extractor). All blood is filtered, toxins identified, extracted and neutralised. Any usable substances are shunted to the digestive system, the rest is flushed from the body. This enhancement makes the host extremely resistant to most forms of narcotics, barbiturates and alcohol. Pathogenic Defense (enhanced spleen) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=15Edit Bio-synthetic enhanced spleen. Replacement spleen redesigned to be far more efficient. The Bio-spleen is also a site for one of the many nanite factories implanted through out the US body, and the nanites produced here act as leukocytes. These nanites aggressively combat disease, allergens, microbiological's and other foreign particles that enter the blood stream or body. Digestive System http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=16Edit The entire digestive system has been redesigned, enhanced and added to. The mouth, tongue and esophagus have all had their linings fortified, similar to Orthoskin Enhancement, with a synthetic cartilaginous substance added (flakes of modified and laced bio-cartilage) This improves the linings resilience and allows the US to consume foods not normally palatable (or that are dangerous to consume). The sense of taste does suffer because of this process though. All teeth have been replaced with bio-synthetic substitutes, that are far stronger then regular teeth, and are impervious to decay. Chemical analyzers are implanted into the tongue and in the Sustenance computer, linked to a chemical data base in the host's encephalon's. Both work in concert to analyse all incoming matter. Sustenance Computer/decontamination chamber (the SC/DC replaces the stomach and takes over all of it's functions), All ingested materials are chemically analysed and any toxins are neutralised, all usable substances are converted to usable nutrition for the host. Attached to the Sustenance computer (SC) is a small series of storage tubules, the SC processes and stores a highly concentrated nutritional paste (glucose, fat, protein and essential vitamins and minerals formed into a paste). The Sustenance Computer automatically feed's it host as required which greatly improves the host's endurance and stamina. EANR (endogenous artificial nutrition reclamation) (implanted at the end of the digestive tract) all waste passes through here, which is reprocessed and re-synthesizes glucose, amino acids and vitamins from the degraded waste. Toxins and unusable materials are passed. The reclamator uses a process similar to photosynthesis. Attached to the EANR is a series of "emergency use storage tubules" which store's up to 144 "meals" or 24 days worth (6 meals a day) in the emergency use system. This supply is stored for emergency use only, and all US are instructed to eat as required and only use their reserves when sustenance isn't available. These additions give the US a far broader palate, is more efficient and far more capable of meeting the hosts dietary needs. The entire digestive system is incredibly efficient and robust. It is capable of deriving useful nutrition from almost any organic material and some inorganic materials. This allows the US to survive in extremely hash environments and prosper. Circulatory System http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=17Edit The entire circulatory system has been reworked. It is now a decentralised system and no longer relys on a single heart pumping through a single network of veins and arteries. This enhanced system consists of a series of extended muscular-arterial network's, there are ten (10) individual networks, each with several other implants integrated into each network. The entire network supplies vital nutrients to the entire body and functions at a constant pressure (strictly regulated via the Primary Auto-Doc).The circulatory system has been adopted to circulate a synthetic blood substitute (universal blood type) Each network consists of the arterial network, Adrenal Pump, MOA pump, blood filters, BTRI (body temp regulating implant) and an Auto-Doc. Universal Blood Type(synthetic blood) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=18Edit All US (and many Novi) have a universal blood type, and their blood differs significantly from Sapiens. UBT is a synthetic variant of Type O- and is referred to as -O- or O double negative. It contains Oxygenated Fluorocarbons (capable of dissolving 40% O2 and 30% CO2, which is twice the volume Sapiens Hemoglobin can sustain), tailored nanites (that act as leukocytes blood cells and thrombocytes platelets), various proteins, electrolytes, fats, and trace elements. One of the proteins is a synthetic antifreeze that prevents the body from freezing (protects the body down to 3 degrees kelvin) -O- carries O2, CO2 and nutrients far more efficiently than regular blood. It is incompatible with any other species, including Sapiens. Nanite Factories http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=19Edit Formed through out the bone marrow of the US these factories produce nanites and catoms as required. The nanites facilitate rapid healing and regeneration. They also make the host all but immune to disease, pathogens and virus's. The host's Nanite's also prevent any type of excessive bleeding. All nanites and catoms are host specific, encoded to each individual host's DNA signature. Adrenal Pump http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=20Edit Small muscular sacks that serve as reservoirs for the hormones adrenaline and noradrenaline. Once triggered (only extreme stress levels triggers the pump, the host can trigger the pump as well if required) the host's system is flooded with these hormones, enhancing strength, reflexes, acuity and overall body activity. The effects persist for as long as these hormones stay in the blood stream, though once they are flushed from the blood the host suffers from degraded performance levels for a short of time. Because of this the Adrenal Pump is only triggered in extreme circumstances. The overall effect of adrenaline is to prepare the body for the ‘fight or flight’ response in times of stress, ie, for vigorous and/or sudden action. Key actions of adrenaline include increasing the heart rate, increasing blood pressure, expanding the air passages of the lungs, enlarging the pupil in the eye, redistributing blood to the muscles and altering the body’s metabolism, so as to maximize blood glucose levels (primarily for the brain). A closely related hormone, noradrenaline, is released mainly from the nerve endings of the sympathetic nervous system (as well as in relatively small amounts from the adrenal medulla). There is a continuous low level of activity of the sympathetic nervous system resulting in release of noradrenaline into the circulation, but adrenaline release is only increased at times of acute stress. MOA Pump's http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=21Edit Similar to the Adrenal pumps, though these pumps store (and produce) the enzyme MOA (monoamine oxidase, an enzyme that neutralises the hormones adrenaline and noradrenaline ). These implants can be triggered by the host to suppress unwanted adrenal pump activation. BTRI (Body temperature regulating implant) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=22Edit Catom controlled implants that strictly monitors the hosts body temperature. BTRI are monitored and regulated via the Auto-Doc Encephalon. These implants drastically improve the US ability to cope with hostile environments, as well as maintain extreme activity levels over extended periods of time. These units absorb heat (a heat sink) and convert that heat into usable energy. The energy these implants generate is used by the implants themselves to run. Blood Filters http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=23Edit Filters are place through out the circulatory network's, these nanite based filters quickly and efficiently rid the blood of myoglobin, nitrogen, bubble embolisms and other foreign particles. Blood filters work in concert with the hosts liver, spleen and kidney supplementing and improve those organs function.These filters eliminate many maladies, including pressure sickness/decompression sickness (ridding the blood of excessive nitrogen levels and bubble embolisms), adverse effects because of inertia ( G-loc or cerebral hypoxia is eliminated up to 30G, while technically not a function of the Blood filters, G-loc is reduced because of the constant blood supply afforded via the enhanced circulatory system) and myoglobin blood contamination. Auto-Doc( Primary, mounted in the cerebrum, Secondaries mounted through out the body) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=24Edit These small medical implants are located through out the circulatory networks, each is slaved to the host's Auto-Doc Encephalon (Primary Auto-Doc). They monitor every aspect of the hosts medical condition and intervene to heal the host as required. Each Secondary Auto-Doc(SAD) incorporates an Auto-Suture, Auto-Injector (with catom based pharmaceutical supply) and Cellular Regenerator. Each SAD works tirelessly in the background to maintain the host in perfect health. The Hosts Extended Life regimen is also monitored and managed by the Auto-Doc system. Auto-Doc also networks via the hosts synaptic transceiver with Central Command (and the Central Healthcare System when not "on mission") and in case of an emergency notify's the appropriate essential service. Auto Suture http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=25Edit this medical device , a peripheral of each secondary Auto Doc automatically works to seal closed any wound and promotes rapid healing by stimulating the host's own anabolism. The Auto Suture works in conjunction with the Cellular Re-generator. Cellular Re-generator another medical device that is a peripheral to the secondary Auto Doc's, works to heal minor wounds, such as cuts and burns. The Cellular Re-generator ensure's there is no scarring. Auto Injector A micro-replicator is incorporated into each secondary Auto Doc which is capable of producing and storing useful pharmaceuticals. This device automatically injects the host as required. One special feature of the Auto Injector is the cyro-injection. If the host suffers catastrophic damage, or receives a wound that the Auto-Doc cannot repair the cyro-injetion is applied. Upon injection the host instantly goes into a state of suspended animation (all metabolic function is slowed to a rate of 4 nano-seconds/10 years, as in the body ages 4 nano-seconds for every 10 years that passes) *Note Medical procedures http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Soldiers?action=edit&section=26Edit Outside medical procedures are often hindered by many of the US implants. To undergo invasive medical procedures many of these implants need to be deactivated, something the Host is not capable of doing. Central Healthcare holds all of the codes and are the only ones authorised to carry out invasive medical procedures. This is not a significant problem though as the host is capable of healing almost any type of injury and rarely if ever need outside medical help. Note, the enhancements and genetic manipulation US undergo have the side effect of making all US sterile and they are no longer capable of fathering children. Growth Like Novi, and like their progenitors Ultra Soldiers develop at an accelerated rate, and start training from a very early age (3 years old). Mental conditioning begins immediately and is the first lessons taught to each US. Training US receive state of the art training, and with their enhanced mental abilities this training is absorbed quickly and efficiently. All US receive the same "basic training" to age 12, being assessed constantly. At 13 each US undergo the trials, to separate the officers (the top 20% of the population of the US) from the enlisted. Officers are then separated and continue training at various Officer Training Facilities, with the enlisted proceeding to their Enlisted Training Facilities. There is different training regimes for Officer and Enlisted US. Full Immersion Virtual Reality plays a very important role in training all US, they run hundreds of simulated missions in FIVR, as well as "real life" simulations. All US graduate at age 35. Once they graduate (and are posted) Ultra Soldiers are considered combat ready. Life Expectancy As Novus, though combat casualties have to be factored in. Category:Homo Novus